Dolor y Comfort
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Luego de un rompimiento difícil, Nanoha encuentra consuelo en los brazos de quienes siempre han estado ahí para ella. FateNum, ArisaNanoSuzuka. ¡R&R por parejas no convencionales! ¡Hoo-rrah!


**Dolor y Comfort**

**Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Nanoha miró alrededor de la sala de estar, buscando encontrar un par de ojos rojos.

'¿Dónde estará Fate-chan?' pensó la pelirroja de 18 años al no encontrar a la maga del relámpago. Nanoha caminó hacia Hayate, quien estaba hablando con Arisa y Suzuka.

-Hey Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan. – las saludó.

-¡Hey, Nanoha-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntó la castaña.

-Ah, hey, bien pues, me estoy divirtiendo. – le sonrió. – Hey, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Fate-chan? Es que…necesito hablar con ella. – Nanoha se sonrojó. En ese instante, el mismo pensamiento pasó por las mentes de sus amigas:

'¿Lo van a hacer AQUÍ?'

-Bueno, creo que la vi salir de aquí hace un rato. Dijo que iba al baño. – le informó Hayate. Nanoha sonrió, le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Ve a por ella, Nanoha-chan! – exclamó Hayate a propósito, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente en la habitación.

-Err…ya… - murmuró Nanoha sonrojándose de vergüenza.

De vuelta en la sala de estar, Arisa le dio en las costillas a Suzuka con el codo y le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo mientras se iba hacia la salida. Suzuka parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir a la rubia con la intención de detenerla de espiar a su amiga…pero terminó rindiéndose ante la curiosidad.

Todas estaba reunidas en la casa de pelipúrpura: Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka y las miembros femeninas del Wolkenritter.

Era la primera noche de las últimas vacaciones de Verano en el instituto, y Suzuka tuvo la idea de hacer una fiesta en su casa para celebrar. La "familia" de Hayate también fue invitada, ya que mientras más, mejor.

Ahora, de vuelta con Nanoha.

La joven fue al baño, esperando encontrar a su mejor amiga, y sin darse cuenta de sus amigas que la estaban siguiendo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el baño estaba vacío.

'¿Huh? Hmmmm…entonces…¡ah, ya sé!' Nanoha sacó su dispositivo inteligente.

-Raging Heart, dame la posición de Bardiche. – ordenó ella. Un par de segundos pasaron antes que la joya roja respondiera.

-Master, exactly 1 floor above your current position.

-¿Ah? ¿Arriba? Bueno, muéstrame.

-Yes, my master.

Una pantalla transparente apareció enfrente de Nanoha, mostrando una vista aérea de la mansión. La imagen hizo zoom sobre un brillante punto rojo en una de las habitaciones.

-Master, Laeventein has been detected near Bardiche. – informó Raging Heart, confundiendo aún más a Nanoha.

-¿Qué...? ¿Signum está con ella? Me pregunto qué…- pensó ella en voz alta.

-Gracias, Raging Heart. – dijo ella antes que meter el dispositivo de vuelta en su camisa. Entonces, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, ignorante de que la estaban siguiendo.

Mientras subía, Nanoha inconcientemente cerraba y abría sus puños, sintiendo un enorme nerviosismo.

Bardiche y Laeventein…Fate y Signum…

'Ok, Ok, tranquila pequeña…' pensó la pelirroja. 'Todo está bien. Incluso si sabes que a Fate la ha gustado Signum por un largo tiempo ya NO significa que estén haciendo algo que NO pueda ser interrumpido.'

Su mano tembló al acercarse al picaporte. Luego de un par de segundos, ella agarró el picaporte y lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando escuchó sus voces, ella se congeló y rápidamente se encontró escuchando intensamente, incluso si no entendía todo a la perfección.

-Pero estás con Nanoha, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué pudo decir Fate para que Signum preguntara eso? Incluso si era conocimiento común que Nanoha y Fate habían estado saliendo casualmente por al menos 1 año ya.

-…no es verdad. – las palabras de Fate se vieron ahogadas por la intensidad de los pensamientos de Nanoha. – Lo hemos intentado, de verdad…No es como si no la quisiera, porque SÍ la quiero, y mucho…pero…no es el tipo de amor que…pues, que nos dejaría ser nosotras mismas si estuviésemos saliendo. Ella es…es…es como una hermana para mí. Una hermana muy, muy importante.

Nanoha presionó su cabeza contra la puerta. Al caer una lágrima de su ojo, ella pensó para si…

'¿Porqué estoy llorando…? Sé que lo que dijo es verdad. Sé que siento lo mismo. Yo misma se lo iba a decir esta noche. Pero entonces…entonces, ¿porqué me duele tanto?'

-Testarossa…tú…

-Me enamoré de ti, Signum. Quiero…creo que podríamos…¿quieres intentarlo? Yo creo que podría llegar a amarte más de lo que ya lo hago ahora. Si tan sólo me das la oportunidad…

-Testarossa… - Parecía como si Signum tuviese problemas para entender. – Como una Wolkenritter eterna, nunca he tenido la…paz mental como para estar en una relación…pero con Hayate como nuestra ama…tengo un gran respeto por ti como mi rival y camarada…

-¿Signum…? – Nanoha tuvo que sonreír ante la intensidad en la voz de Fate. La rubia siempre había odiado que la gente se fuera con rodeos…pero bueno, cuando era niña, la habían vapuleado con un látigo, así que era difícil saber si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-T-Fate…yo no estaría indispuesta a intentar…pero antes que de que algo ocurra entre nosotras…Nanoha debería saber cómo te sientes.

Tomando eso como su pie para entrar, la pelirroja suavemente abrió la puerta y vio los rostros familiares palidecer mientras estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, tomadas de las manos.

-No tienen…que preocuparse por mí. Mientras que Fate-chan sea feliz…con eso basta. Porque…somos mejores amigas…hasta el fin, ¿verdad?

Con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, Nanoha dejó la puerta abierta y se alejó corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible.

Ella necesitaba alejarse de eso. No quería que Fate la viera llorar.

-¡Nanoha! – gritó Fate, saliendo al pasillo, viendo a Nanoha desaparecer escaleras abajo justo cuando Arisa y Suzuka aparecieron del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Fate-chan! ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber la otra rubia.

Fate miró a la habitación donde estaba Signum, luego hacia las escaleras y de vuelta hacia sus amigas.

-Creo que…mmmm…acabamos de romper de una manera bastante imperfecta.

Arisa resopló y respondió de manera instintiva.

-¿Y desde CUÁNDO son perfectos los rompimientos?

-Fate-chan, - ofreció Suzuka. - ¿Nos dejarías manejar esto? Conociendo a Nanoha-chan, su orgullo debe estar demasiado herido como para enfrentarte ahora…ella vino acá específicamente para verte, ¿sabes?

Fate se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Por favor. Le dejo en sus manos. Hablaré con ella mañana.

Arisa y Suzuka asintieron y se alejaron corriendo en la dirección en la que Nanoha se fue.

Sin embargo, la rubia de cabello corto se detuvo rápidamente, regresó a donde estaba Fate, y antes que ella siquiera pudiese darle una mirada de confusión…

¡SLAP!

Fate trastabilló y casi se cae por la fuerza de la bofetada que le propinó Arisa.

-ESO es por hacer llorar a Nanoha-chan. Sé que los rompimientos ocurren, así que no te reprenderé por eso. Y tampoco puedo decir que tu "segunda opción" es tan mala.

Con eso, Arisa siguió a Suzuka para ir a buscar a Nanoha.

Fate las observó desaparecer escaleras abajo y volteó para mirar a Signum.

-¿Te duele? – le preguntó la guerrera Velkana. Fate sonrió un poco.

-No tanto si Arisa y Suzuka no estuvieran aquí. Si son ellas, estoy segura que Nanoha está en buenas manos.

La pelirosa sonrió, se acerco a Fate, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló tras de ella por el pasillo.

-S-Signum, ¿adónde me llevas?

-A ver a Shamal. Ella te golpeó más fuerte de lo que piensas. Si no la tratamos rápido, podría hincharse y…arruinar tu hermoso rostro. – respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Fate se sorprendió por el cumplido, pero sonrió.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Hayate? Ya sabes…sobre…pues, ¿puedo decir "nosotras"?

-Nunca he estado en una relación más allá de la tradicional con mis amos. Quizá no esperen que pida permiso, pero creo que ella merece oírlo de mi antes que alguien más.

Fate asintió en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Suzuka y Arisa se detuvieron frente al baño para recuperar el aliento luego de correr tanto. Luego de un momento, abrieron la puerta del baño y encontraron a Nanoha en el lavamanos, lavándose la cara vigorosamente.

-¿Nanoha-chan…? – preguntó Suzuka gentilmente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Suzuka-chan… - respondió ella débilmente.

-Nanoha, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Arisa. - ¿Qué…fue lo que viste? ¿Qué pasó entre Fate-chan y Signum?

Eso demostró ser la cosa equivocada que decir, ya que Nanoha rompió en llanto. Arisa hizo una mueca de dolor y Suzuka suspiró.

-Ven, mejor vayámos a mi habitación. – sugirió ella. Ambas chicas ayudaron a Nanoha a secarse la cara y la alejaron del lavamanos. Caminaron en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos esporádicos de Nanoha.

Luego de caminar un rato, las jóvenes llegaron a la habitación de Suzuka. Entraron y se sentaron en la enorme cama de la pelipúrpura, cada una sosteniendo una de las manos de Nanoha.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, esperando a que la maga dejara de llorar por completo.

-Así que…- empezó Arisa. – Nanoha, ¿qué pasó? ¿De qué te enteraste?

-No pudimos oír nada desde donde estábamos. Dinos qué viste. – Le pidió Suzuka. La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, así que sus cabellos rojizos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Porqué…me estaban siguiendo? – preguntó ella suavemente. Esto causó que les cayera una gota de sudor a sus amigas, quienes se pusieron a tartamudear incoherentemente.

-E-E-Eh, es que…err…eso es…

-B-Bueno, pues verás…eh…

-No importa. – Nanoha se encogió de hombros, sonándose la nariz en un pañuelo. Sus amigas se relajaron visiblemente, pero rápidamente se pusieron serias.

-Así que…- dijo Arisa. Nanoha suspiró y levantó su lagrimosa mirada.

-Oí a…a Fate-chan y Signum…confesándose…- aún si ya no estaba llorando, Nanoha apretó los puños. Su voz fue suave al decir lo siguiente.

-Ella pudo haber esperado a después de esta noche…

Arisa y Suzuka se miraron, confundidas.

-Nanoha…- Suzuka frunció el ceño. – Cuando fuiste a buscar a Fate-chan, ¿acaso planeabas…?

-Quería intentar…una última cosa con ella…antes de preguntarle si quería romper conmigo.

-¡¿Eh?! – exclamó Arisa, sorprendida. - ¿Acaso TÚ querías romper, también?

Nanoha asintió.

-Es que…yo presentía que Fate-chan pensaba lo mismo…sólo era cuestión de decirlo en voz alta…Es sólo que…no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran así, tan rápido…

Por unos momentos, guardaron silencio, durante el cual las lágrimas de Nanoha se secaron finalmente.

-Nanoha-chan…- dijo Suzuka mirándola a los ojos. – No importa lo que hagas, siempre te apoyaremos.

Arisa hizo un leve sonido de afirmación. Luego, la pelipúrpura sonrió sugestivamente.

-Además…no es como Fate-chan sea la única que se pueda divertir, ¿no lo crees? – le guiñó el ojo ella.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo?

-¿Suzuka-chan? – preguntó ella.

-Bueno, este ES nuestro último año en el instituto. ¿Porqué no…"explorar" otras aguas, eh?

Antes que Nanoha pudiese decir algo más, Suzuka se inclinó hacia ella y capturó sus labios en un dulce y suave beso. Los ojos de la maga se abrieron como platos y jadeó de sorpresa, oportunidad que Suzuka aprovechó para que su lengua abriera los labios de Nanoha y entrara a su boca para acariciar su tímida lengua, sacándole un tierno gemido.

Arisa sonrió y se situó detrás de Nanoha, rodeando sus hombros y su cintura con sus brazos. Ella removió el listón negro que sostenía la coleta en el cabello de su amiga, dejando que este cayera como cascada sobre su espada.

-¿Acaso sabes…cuán hermosa eres…Na-no-ha? – ronroneó la rubia en su oído, antes de tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes y jalarlo gentilmente, haciendo que Nanoha gimiera otra vez en la boca de Suzuka. Arisa le frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. - ¡Hey, Suzu-chan! ¡No la monopolices! – la reprendió. Suzuka se separó de los labios de Nanoha y echó una risita.

-Ya, ya, tranquila. Lo siento, ¡pero es que Nanoha-chan es una excelente besadora! – rió ella, causando que la pelirroja mirara para otro lado con un sonrojo apenado.

-P-Por favor, Suzuka-chan…n-no soy…no soy tan b-buena…- respondió ella, haciendo que sus amigas echaran una risita.

Su sonrojo se intensificó casi inhumanamente cuando las manos de Arisa se pusieron "traviesas" y comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa roja de Nanoha.

-¡A-A-Arisa-chan! – exclamó ella pero fue silenciada cuando Suzuka gentilmente tomó su mentón con sus dedos y volteó su rostro hacia el lado, para que la rubia la besara en los labios.

Sin embargo, en lugar de gentil y amoroso como el de Suzuka, este beso fue rudo y exigente; Nanoha no se sorprendió por eso, y lo disfrutó igualmente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación se convertiría en uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Nanoha.

………………………………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha despertó al sonido de pájaros cantando y el de gatos maullando. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se los frotó para quitarse el sueño.

Lo que encontró al mirar a la derecha fue una mopa de cabello rubio. Confundida, Nanoha volteó a la izquierda…y encontró otra mopa, esta vez, de cabello púrpura.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia abajo y darse cuenta que estaba desnuda.

-Err…¿nyaha…ha?

Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron en su mente: la fiesta en casa de Suzuka…su busqueda de Fate…encontrarla confesándosele a Signum…y después…

Nanoha se sonrojó violentamente…y entonces, sonrió ampliamente.

Y ahora, ella se daba cuenta de cuánto les importaba a Arisa y Suzuka. Ellas la habían cuidado y reconfortado en su momento de mayor necesidad. Y ella no tenía NINGÚN arrepentimiento de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Arisa-chan…Suzuka-chan…- susurró mirando a las bellas durmientes. Nanoha se volvió a recostar, cerró los ojos y decidió que hoy quería dormir un poco más.

-Gracias, chicas…las quiero. – susurró.

Fin.

………………………………………………………………………….

**N/A:** ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡OFICIAL EN CUBIERTA!

(Saludo) Descansen, marines.

Así que aquí estoy, traduciendo otra de mis historias. Agradezcan a Xeonice, quien me motivó a escribir esto.

Esto es para ti, pequeña. LOL

Así que, ya veré qué fic traduzco ahora.

O tal vez no. LOL

¡Lean y dejen reviews, maldita sea! ¡Eso es una orden!

¡_Semper-Fi_! ¡Seguimos adelante!


End file.
